No Longer There
by Jacoby Jackrabbit
Summary: Sasuke and his team encounter an old friend of his in the forest. Please read and reivew, i'm not so good with summarys.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any character mentioned in this story. The name of the song used is No Longer There by The Cat Empire.  
Warnings: This fanfic contains SasuNaru (yaoi). If you do not like this kind of thing, please do not read.  
Authors note: I kept listening to this song, and felt the need to write this. Sorry if it's not that good. **

**  
Please read and review!**

Team Hebi stalked quickly through the dense forest, before the man walking at the front stopped and flung out an arm, stopping the other boy beside him.

"We're stopping here for the night."

Offering no further explanation the four stopped and began to set the sight up. Karin started the small campfire, while Juugo merely sat on a log. No one argued with the manic though, it was better for him to stay near Sasuke after all.

"Suigetsu, scout for a water source."

The shark like youth sneered as he mock bowed.

"Certainly oh Sasuke-hime."

With that Suigetsu stalked off, Sword still attached to his back. Sasuke simply walked calmly over to Karin and cleared his throat, implying that he wanted her attention. The girl smiled overly enthusiastically and latched onto his shoulder, batting her eyelashes. He tried to keep the look of annoyance off his face, wouldn't do to have the tracker annoyed with him.

"Go and make sure Suigetsu doesn't do something stupid. As idiotic as he is, he is needed for the team."

Karin's face fell; she obviously thought he was going to confess his undying love for her or something equally unlikely. She frowned and turned on heel, marching off to find Suigetsu. As for himself, he went and sat next to the other member of the team.

Nodding at Juugo he crossed his legs , staring at the dancing flames from the campfire.

--

It was not long before the pair came back from their job, the male snickering and the girl with an odd look on her face. Sasuke didn't look up; instead he continued staring at the flame and watched for them to approach him.

"Oi Sasuke! There's some orange guy singing by the water. Want us to kill him?"

Suigetsu asked with his customary sneer on his face, hands twitching to use the weapon on his back. Karin just frowned at his tone towards Sasuke.

He pondered for a moment, before his eyes widened. Orange hmm? It left little doubt about who it was. Sasuke stood face still as impassive as ever, although anyone who knew him could see the slight change in his dark eyes as he began to walk. He raised a hand over his shoulder and signalled for the three to follow him. Juugo and Suigetsu stayed behind him, while he allowed Karin to dart forward to show him the way. After all it was easier than finding it himself no?

Soon they heard the sound of water and they stopped, their leader walked forward a few more steps while they stayed back. Masking his chakra Sasuke peered out from the vegetation surrounding them.

A tan figure sat crossed legged on the edge of a river, black pants and an orange wife beater. It was different from how he remembered Naruto, the body size a testament to this. But it was still the same person; the spiky blonde hair remained unchanged. No singing was coming from him, and Sasuke was about to walk over when Naruto started once again.

'And though you'd like to hear a song  
That sings everything's all right  
The temperature is warm  
The fire horses sleep  
So gently comes the night'

The voice stunned him for a moment; it wasn't award winning. No, that wasn't what shocked him.  
It was the emotion with which it was sung that surprised him.

'You close your eyes and stare  
The ground they're on is bare  
But once it was as deep  
As wildest giants dreams  
It's no longer there

And all of our desires  
They mirror skies with flames  
And smoke out heaven's halls  
Who was that you called  
They're no longer there'

A quite laugh was heard from behind Sasuke, Suigetsu voiced his option.

"Horrible isn't it?"

He held up a hand to hush him as he returned once more to listening. Naruto appeared to be too absorbed in the song to hear Suigetsu.

'What would you leave behind when all your fields are dead?  
When your territories are dried out and your cities drowned and swept  
What would you leave behind when those who bear your name  
Are born in that place that you wrecked?  
What would you leave behind when you're no longer there?

Would you sail to distant shores?  
And hide within the hills  
And softly close your doors  


Pretend the world is safe  
And wait for heaven's call

Or would you turn and face the seas  
And come beside your cave  
There's chance but if you dare  
And swift as honour's steeds  
Before it's no longer there'

The blonde was pouring his heart into his song, this much he could tell. And in the lyrics, he caught things making it some to be about him of all people. Did he know he was here? Sasuke suddenly felt the need to walk over there, whether it was a stupid idea he didn't care. As he walked slowly towards the singing boy he kept listening.

'What would you leave behind when all your fields are dead?  
When your territories are dried out and your cities drowned and swept  
What would you leave behind  
When those who bear your name are born in that place that you wrecked?  
What would you leave behind when you're no longer there?'

"Naruto..."

He began, but stopped as the person in question held up his hand much like he had before.  
Naruto wanted another minute it seemed, he stayed quite but kept walking, stopping a few feet behind him.

'To deny or to despair  
It's really just the same  
Everything between  
It means we have to change  
Cos when a one forgets  
The world begins to fade  
And all the shapes and shades  
That made the colours see  
When they suddenly turned grey  
That they're no longer there...'

Naruto trailed off now, his song seemed to be over. He pushed himself to a standing position, back towards Sasuke. His hand reached out and grabbed the blondes shoulder, turning him to face the Uchiha.

Looking up at the slightly taller boy, Naruto blinked slowly and bit his lip tears evident in his bright blue eyes.

"I suppose...you are here to kill me Sasuke?"

He looked down for a moment, emotions flashing over his face before he looked back at Naruto. His face seemed unlike the impassive one he had before, and Naruto seemed confused at this. Hands brought the singer towards him in an embrace, hands hesitating before being wrapped around Sasuke.

His head rested next to Naruto, breathing in deep the familiar smell as his hands rested on the younger ninja's back. They stayed stationary for what seemed ages, a soft kiss pressed to Naruto's neck before they pulled apart so they could see each other's faces.

"Come home Sasuke, please."

Naruto pleaded as the tears finally began to roll down his whiskered cheeks. It took him a moment to notice there were also a few stray tears on his own face. Sasuke breathed deep and offered a rare smile towards the other, one hand rising to Naruto's face as it softly gripped his jaw. The other hand retracted as well and rested on his hip.

"You know I can't do that."

He lowered his face towards Naruto's, their lips joining in a kiss desperate on both sides. Naruto's hands removed themselves from his back and nestled in his hair, while Sasuke's hand removed it's self from his jaw and moved to caress his former lover's hips.

The kiss stopped, and they stayed how they were, foreheads resting against one another.

"I'll wait for you, remember that."

Sasuke smiled slightly at the comment and pressed a last, chaste kiss to the pink lips before him before letting his hands slowly slip off tanned hips. Naruto's arms fell to his sides as he turned and walked off.

"I know Naruto...I know."

Naruto didn't move as Sasuke walked past his team, still hiding in the forest. He walked through the forest, and continued to think.

"What would I leave behind indeed."

--

The other members of Team Hebi stood still, not knowing what to say. They watched the boy in orange pick up a jacket lying beside him and run off the opposite way from them. Finally, it was Suigetsu that broke the silence that was surrounding them.

"What was that?"

The answer came from the one person they thought wouldn't have an answer, Juugo.  
Said Team member smiled sadly before replying.

"That, was love."


End file.
